The present invention relates to an automotive rear safety checking apparatus for assisting the driver in confirming the safe condition rearward of the automobile.
The conventional apparatuses of this kind comprise an obstacle detector for watching the area rearward of the automobile and detecting any obstacle that my be located in the obstacle detecting area and an annunciator for informing the driver whether an obstacle is present or not.
The conventional apparatuses are such that the driver is informed only whether there is an obstacle or not in the watch area and he is totally uninformed of the relative positions of an obstacle that may be present out of his field of vision and the automobile, namely, the distance and direction etc. of the obstacle, thus making it impossible for him to check the safety rearward of the automobile sufficiently.